Camp...
by TeLl-mEeH-iM-cUtE
Summary: Serena and da gurlz are off 2 summer vacation camp...where dey meet da guys! Also...TRUTH OR DARE! S/D...1st fic of mine...FLAMES WELCOME!!!!!


Camp. Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters. In fact, I own nothing but the plot of this crappy insane story, and the settings.which is apparently the camping place and anything else that I might decide to add in this spastic story. And btw.I'm using the English version of Sailormoon i.e. Serena, Darien, not the crappy Usagi and Mamoru stuff.  
  
Serena - 17 Mina - 17 Lita - 18 Amy - 17 Raye - 18  
  
Darien - 19 Andrew - 19 Ken - 19 Greg - 19 Chad - 19  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena leapt out of bed, totally forgetting that it was time for summer camp. She ran into the shower and slammed the door shut in record time. In a blink of an eye, she was out and wringing her wet hair out.  
  
Serena had just turned 17 not long ago, but still had all her kiddy habits. i.e. .her unbearable wailing.eating habits.SLEEPING habits.and the fact that she's always late.  
  
After finishing off with her hair, she quickly slipped on a pink halter neck top and glitter denim jeans. This was going to be THE best camp, as all her best friend, Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye were going!  
  
She ran downstairs and found her mom serving breakfast, her brother on his Gameboy and her father reading the newspaper. Saying good morning to everyone, she gobbled down all her food in a record 20 seconds and said a hurried goodbye to her parents and little 'Twerp' of a brother before running out of the house, luggage and all, to catch her bus to camp.  
  
As the bus pulled up near her, she got on, to find heaps of teenagers all seemingly on sugar high, and bursting with excitement. On the six- seater, she spotted her friends.  
  
"Hey peoples! Sup! I'm sooooooo excited about this camp! It's going to be the BEST!", Serena said while hopping up and down. "Hey girl!", said mina, just as bubbly. The others all said their "Hi"s and "good morning"s, and just as she was about to tell everyone about how happy she was about not seeing her little brother for a week, a voice behind her said. "Hey Meatball Head! Fancy seeing you up so early in the morning!" "Oh no! PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE!!!!! No!!!!!", Serena groaned. Serena turned around, and there he was. Darien. The most annoying guy in the world. 'What is his problem?!? That CREEP! ARGH! OH NO! He's going to SPOIL my camp! This is meant to be VACATION! AWAY from him and that annoying little brother of mine! NOOOOO!!!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Oh no! PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE!!!!! No!!!!!", he heard Serena groan. He smiled inwardly. He liked getting her pissed. 'So cute when she's mad.' "Hi ladies! I guess we'll be stuck together for a couple of days!" "Hi Darien! Hey guys!", the girls all chorused together. Serena just sighed and turning around, uttering a soft "Creep" and starting to read her magazine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Serena's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hours passed quickly, and next thing I knew, we were at the camping grounds.  
  
It was around afternoon, and the sun was blazing hot. We stopped and were given our room numbers. Me, Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye were given room #11, whilst Darien, Andrew, Ken, Greg and Chad were given room #12, next to ours.  
  
As I walked into our cabin, there was a television in what appeared to be the lounge room, with one big 6-seater, and 3 loveseats. Next to that was the kitchen, with fridge, kettle, oven and sink. The rooms weren't very interesting (Mainly a king sized bed with a walk-in wardrobe and short-boys, as well as lamp.). What amazed me the most was the bathroom. There was the toilet (duh.not very interesting), which was in the corner. The walls were covered in mirrors. It was breathtaking. To add to that, there was a HUGE spa, large enough to fit 6 people in it. The shower reminded me of a glass box. It was in the middle of the whole bathroom. Clear. Crystal clear. From the mirror, I could be seen from every angle imaginable. It was awesome. Then there was the sink.not that interesting.=P.  
  
The girls and I decided to go for a swim in the nearby lake, since it was so 'Hot in Herre' (song, 4 those of you who don't know.by Nelly).  
  
We all got dressed in our bikinis and went out, mine being pink with silver swirls all over. I also wore a see-through white wrap around, which fluttered in the breeze. When we got there, the guys were already there. 'Wow.doesn't he look so hot in those boardies.WHAT?!? SINCE WHEN DID I START THINKING ABOUT DARIEN THAT WAY.I MEAN.NOT DARIEN.just.just.DaRiEn?!? Hehehe.oops.'. I was having a mental war with myself. Must've been the heat! Anyway, we all put on some coconut sun tan lotion, and just lay down on our towels by the lake to sun bake 'Mmmmm.a nice tan.just what I need.'. After a while, we all dozed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watched as the girls walked out in their bikinis, sunglasses and wraparounds. I had to duck underwater so they couldn't see my expression. Serena was standing there, in her cute but revealing bikini not, and 'Not Helping Very Much' see-through white wraparound. And all this time I thought of her as an immature childish ditz who couldn't walk 2 metres without klutzing over.  
  
I watched as she smoothed on her lotion. Over her arms. Over her neck. On her back. On her stomach. Up her thighs. I was getting aroused.  
  
"Snap out of it, Darien.", whispered Andrew, knowing very well about the way I was looking at Serena. "You're to talk!", I snapped back, seeing the way he was looking at Mina earlier. He just smirked and ducked underwater, doing a few more laps. I decided that I should do a few laps too, since I wasn't going to stand there and stare at her all day. I quickly ducked underwater, feeling the refreshing cool water splash onto my face. It felt so good, the cool water against my slightly burnt face.  
  
After a few good laps of the huge lake, I chanced a glance over to the girls' direction, and was surprised to find them all asleep. Suddenly, an evil plan came into my mind. 'You're evil, Darien'  
  
When I went to get all the guys and tell them about my 'Plan', apparently, they had similar ideas. 'Trust them to come up with something like that'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
btw.the lake is supposed to be empty at this point, and the camp is in a bushy area, so the lake is covered with bushes, away from prying eyes =P. How corny of me! Trust me to blab on about nothing! And a reminder.I'm on a sugar high.which isn't good =P  
  
The guys slowly and quietly snuck up to the girls, James Bond style, occasionally ducking behind a bush or two. As soon as the guys reached them, they stole a wrap-around/sarong and some clothing EACH. Gently, they lay the clothes and sarongs all around the place, on the edge of the lake, with one or two IN the lake, looking as though the wind had bought them there. After, they each snuck back to their cabins, bringing out a pair of snorkels each Corny, but HEY! This is ME (on sugar high) you're talking about! And don't forget.this is MY story! Muhahahahaha!. They each gently lifted themselves into the water, trying not to wake the girls up. Then, they all formed the rest of their 'Plan' in quiet whispers, waiting for the girls to wake up.  
  
After a while, Amy started to stir a little, being the lightest sleeper of them all. After seeing all the clothes lying around, she gently woke all the girls up, and they were walking towards the edge of the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Oh my gosh!! Here they come! I've been waiting in this fucking FREEZING water for the past HOUR!' oh my god is insulting to some people=)!!!! I'm being considerate! But hey.I don't mind you flaming me, coz ALL REVIEWS ARE GOOD REVIEWS!!!!=)   
  
The girls were walking up to us, and personally, I was SHAKING with anticipation! We each had a girl to grab and drag in the pool, mine being meatball head. Andrew-(Mina Ken-(Lita Greg-(Amy Chad-(Raye  
  
As they walked closer to the edge, me having Tuxedo Mask senses, signaled for the guys to drop their snorkels and pop out of the water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls were all picking up their clothes, checking out their tans and chit-chatting with each other, whilst walking closer to the edge of the crystal blue lake. All of a sudden, five DRIPPING WET 'Not to mention hot.OI! SHUT UP YOU!' guys jumped out of the lake, and grabbed us around the waists, carrying us up princess style and jumping in the lake with us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I snaked my arms around Serena's slim waist, holding on to her tightly (princess style) and jumping into the pool with her. It was so sweet having her in my arms. 'Shutup you! This is MEATBALL HEAD you're talking about! The ditzy, klutzy, airhead SERENA! Did I forget to mention how sexy she is?!? SHUT UP AND KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! You'll ruin my plan!' I did all this in a record time of 3 seconds!!!!!!!! "EEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard her shriek, as her warm body met with the icy cold water. On instinct, she grabbed me around the neck and pulled me closer to her. So close that her breasts were pressed against my chest. After a while, to my surprise, she laid her head in the crook of my neck, and held onto me for dear life. She smelt so.sweet.her hair smelt of.vanilla. 'Get a life Darien! She hates you!'. After realizing our position All the girls stopped their beating up of the guys to look at this 'Talk about awkward position', we both blushed, whilst Serena got out of my tight hold, and awkwardly waded back to her friends, which were still glaring at the guys and giggling at the embarrassed Serena 'Not to mention me'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Serena's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked, as my warm-after-sun-baking-self splashed into the icy cold water. I totally forgot about killing Darien, and held on so tight to his neck that my breasts were pressed against his chest. 'Mmmm.nice chest. He must work out a lot. He's so warm!' After that last thought, and without thinking, I laid my head against the crook of his neck. Finally what had happened slowly registered into my brain, and the position we were in weren't helping much 'Nor the fact that all the guys and girls were staring at me strangely'. We both blushed, whilst I let go of him 'Awww.It's not warm anymore! *blush* HELLO! This is Darien! But.he IS kinda cute when he's blushing! In fact.he's ALWAYS cute, when he's not SMIRKING at me that is!'. I quickly waded back to the girls, who were trying very hard but not succeeding to hold in their giggles. The guys were smirking at me too! 'URGH! What's WRONG WITH ME?!?!?'. "Ummm.do you mind if I go back to the camp and get changed?" "But Serena! It's only 2PM! Geez! Do you ALWAYS sleep so much?", said Raye. "I'm tired, Raye!" "Awww.please Serena?!?", pleaded Mina with her little puppy dog eyes. "Don't try that with me, Mina! After all I AM the one who taught you that you know!" "Awwwwww.c'mon Serena! Just a few games of volleyball with the guys! Here.how about this.when we get back, I'll make everyone some NICE CHOC CHIP COOKIES!! They ARE your favourite!", added Lita. I thought for a moment. 'Hey! It's not that bad! It's only volleyball! What can be so bad about that? FREE COOKIES! Hehehe.' *sigh* "Alright Lita, but this is only for the COOKIES!" I giggled, brightening up. "knew you'd think of it my way", grinned Lita. 'Hehehe.knowing her, she's probably thinking nothing can go wrong during volleyball! Hehehehe.~You're so EVIL Lita!~Hehehe.I know! Thanks!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK! TEAMS PEOPLE! HMMMM.LEMME THINK.OK.HERE IT IS.!", yelled Mina. 'Let's hope Lita's gayass plan works!' "Team 1! -Me -Serena -Andrew -Lita -Darien!" "Team 2! -Raye -Amy -Ken -Chad -Greg!!!!!" "Now, TEAMS PPLZ! Me and Lita will go and get the equipment, since we play volleyball and all.and we need a guy to help us carry.OK! ANDREW! GET YOUR ASS HERE!!!!", yelled Mina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And here I was stuck with Serena again, with totally NOTHING to say! She must think I'm an idiot man! 'Geez Darien, this is meatball head! Just keep your cool and you'll be fine!'. "Hey meatball head! Why so quiet all of a sudden?!?" She just growled and turned around to go and talk to Amy and Raye.  
  
AN : They're playing volleyball in the water. There's probably no such thing, but HEY! This is ME we're talking about! Insane lunatic! In my world, ANYTHING can happen!!!! (.)!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Serena's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Oh no! Here comes Darien! Oh no! What can I do?!?!? Oh man! Just CHILL Serena! You can do this! I wonder what he's going to say.hmmm.How DO I get myself into these situations?!?' "Hey meatball head! Why so quiet all of a sudden?!?" 'WHAT?!? IS THAT ALL HE CAN SAY?!? AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED, IT DIDN'T EVEN AFFECT HIM??? What are you talking about Serena? Of COURSE it didn't affect him! You're just.meatball head to him! He probably has girls hanging all over him ALL the time!'. Trying to hide my hurt, I just growled and walked away from him, to where, I don't know. Apparently, I was walking to Raye and Amy when a tear came rolling down my cheeks. Then another. 'Let's hope none of them sees me cry!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Amy's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena was walking towards us with her back towards Darien. He must've said something insulting, because she looked pretty upset. She was just wading towards us when a tear came rolling down her cheek. It wasn't hard to notice, because it shone brightly in the sun. Then another tear rolled down her cheek. In an attempt to cover up the fact that she was crying, she ducked underwater and swam towards us. She popped back out of the water with a bubbly look on her face, but the usual brightness in her eyes wasn't there. Her cheerfulness was unnerving! "Hey guys! That CREEP over there's pissing me off!" "He he he.", I laughed nervously, though I don't know why. "I'm SO happy! We got such cool tans!", said Serena, trying to change the subject. "Yes.I know, but I learnt from Science class that sun baking too much is really harmful to your skin, because the UV Rays contain"- "Amy! Don't even REMIND me of school! It's vacation!", she giggled, that brightness suddenly back in her eyes. I was SO relieved! It really upset me to see her sad! "Hey, Serena, Mina and Lita are back! Let's get ready for the game! *giggles* Good luck! Hope the best team wins!", I grinned, as I shook Serena's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After all the setting up, the game FINALLY began! It was hilarious! *set* *spike* *spike* *spike* *set* *set* *spike* *SLAM*!!!!!! *cheers* The game went on like this for ages! On Lita's side, Mina was next to Andrew at the back, whilst Serena was at the front, in the middle, with Darien on one side and Lita on the other. The ball came towards Serena, and she was about to spike it, when Lita came charging for the ball, and with great force, shoved Serena into Darien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Serena's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ball came flying straight towards me, and I was getting ready to spike it, when Lita came charging at the ball, full force, pushing me right into Darien! I fell right on top of him, and we both lost balance and toppled over, with me on top. Once again, I was in his warm embrace, against his warm, toned chest. 'Mmmm.how hot is he?!? I LOVE his chest! Why do I ALWAYS end up in his arms?' I was on TOP of him, with my legs in between his, my breasts once again pushing up against his chest, my lips barely an inch away from his. btw.Lita pushed the onto the bank.you can imagine.the shallower end near the bank, Serena on top of Darien, who's still half way in the water=P With great strength, I pulled back, without realizing he was lying on my hair. With an "MmmHmmFmmmm." I landed right on top of him, giving him a pack on the lips. I didn't realize what had happened, until I heard cheers from the other team and Lita, Mina and Andrew. We both blushed, and tried very hard to get untangled from the huge mess. After what seemed like years, we were detangled, considering the length of my hair. I blushed and excused myself from the game, as did he.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was back in the cabin, in the spa relaxing my aching body and thinking through what had happened. There was still a tingling feeling in my lips, and I just couldn't get out of my head Serena's warm, wet body against my chest. Her whole form pushed up against me. 'Argh! I'm going to bed!' I dried myself up, got into my black satin boxers and hopped into bed without thinking about anything else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all! What do you think? My FIRST fanfic! This is way cool! I'm actually enjoying writing this because I'm lame and insane and on a MAJOR Sugar kick! WOOF!!! WOOF!!! WOOF!!! I NEED FEEDBACK! Hehehehe. FLAME MEEH FOR ALL I CARE! MWAHAHAHAHA! FLAME ME I SAID! FLAME ME! OkiEs^^!!! Enough of mai blabbing! Next chapter out soon!=) I upload really quick coz I NEVER do any of my h/w, meaning I have HEAPS of free time on my hands! Chapter 2 up soon! =) 


End file.
